This invention relates to modular furniture. More particularly it provides a desk or pedestal module useful for forming a number of different items such as desks, credenzas and the like.
The invention recognizes the need for mass producing furniture with a minimum number of parts and a maximum number of combinational possibilities so that different items of furniture may be fabricated from a basic set of component parts. Thus, in the present invention, a basic desk or pedestal module is provided, formed from a framework for supporting side and back panels and file drawer slide assemblies. File drawers of identical dimensions with inserts of differing dimensions and corresponding file drawer fronts of corresponding differing dimensions are used to fill the space within the framework and to close off the front thereof, thereby to complete the basic module. Two or more of such modules may be joined together in side-by-side fashion to form a credenza, for example, or they may be stacked to form a filing cabinet, e.g. Alternatively, two of such modules may be spaced-apart, with a desk top bridging the two modules to form a basic desk unit. An extension may be added to that desk unit by way of an additional module and desk top (to form a L-shaped desk assembly, for example). An accessory track assembly may be joined to the rear of the desk top for holding accessories and also for containing utilities, as needed. The track assembly is advantageously formed from an extruded track with an upwardly exposed accessory-holding channel on one side thereof and one or more interior, downwardly exposed channels for holding brackets, and the like.
The invention contemplates a file drawer locking mechanism including a lock block carried on one of the sides of each file drawer. The block is slidable forwardly and rearwardly on the file drawer between locked and unlocked positions. A lock bar carried by the basic framework engages only those of the lock blocks in locked positions, thereby permitting those of the drawers having blocks in unlocked positions to open and close freely, thereby to provide for selective locking of drawers within the assembly.
The invention also contemplates various accessories, such as a file drawer compressor or follower having sides resiliently biased against the sides of a file drawer for dividing the space within a file drawer, as well as various stationary inserts. Additionally, a fluted shelf insert is utilized for positioning within the framework, held in place essentially by the shelves that engage the channels defined by the fluted shelf inserts.
By utilizing a modular assembly and by making parts as identical as possible, production costs are decreased and assembly is facilitated. Thus, all file drawers are of identical shape, and box inserts of differing shapes are utilized to provide for different filing capabilities. Various file drawer inserts are used, such as pencil trays, dividers, and the like to achieve different filing capabilities. Thus an extremely versatile system is presented.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.